Fother Mucker
by Mata Ara
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto loves each other, truly and deeply. Beda dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura yang bersahabat dengan Hinata sejak awal masuk kuliah dipaksa harus pacaran dengan Sasuke, sahabat semenjak diapersnya Naruto. Alasannya sih biar kalau kemana-mana Sakura tidak jadi third-wheelnya NaruHina. Cuma gimana... Sakura-nya nggak cinta sama Sasuke : (


**Fother Mucker**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired by Esti Kinasih's Cewek**

 **Hinata dan Naruto loves each other, truly and deeply. Beda dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura yang bersahabat dengan Hinata sejak awal masuk kuliah dipaksa harus pacaran dengan Sasuke, sahabat semenjak diapersnya Naruto. Alasannya sih biar kalau kemana-mana Sakura tidak jadi third-wheelnya NaruHina. Cuman gimana… Sakura-nya kan nggak cinta sama Sasuke : (**

 _Friday isn't exactly my favorite._

Begitu yang sering Sakura katakan pada Hinata. Agak anomali memang, di saat semua manusia menyembah-nyembah hari Jumat karena statusnya yang merupakan penghujung weekday, Sakura malah sebaliknya. Kalau seumpama dia punya jutsu yang bisa membuat dirinya melompati hari, Sakura pasti keder duluan karena kehabisan tenaga.

Ya iya. Orang dia bakal pakai jutsu itu tiap hari.

"Oi, Haruno."

Naini. Ini alasan kenapa tunggal Haruno ini tidak suka hari Jumat.

Malas-malasan Sakura berbalik, komat-kamit dalam hati memanjatkan doa biar raga dan jiwanya masih dilindungi Tuhan. Namun seketika kedua alisnya mengkerut ketika mendapati pemuda bak Adonis itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan postur angkuh. Wajah sekalipun pahatan tangan Dewa langsung, kalau hatinya diekspor dari neraka sih sama saja.

"Apa?"

Si pemuda bak Adonis itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Ujung sepatunya nyaris menyentuh ujung sepatu flat Sakura, membuat si gadis merah jambu gercep ambil langkah mundur.

"Nggak boleh gitu nyapa pacar sendiri," tegurnya. "Ulang!"

Ladies and gentleman, meet Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno's most unbeloved boyfriend.

Sederetan makian dan penolakan atas titah pacarnya tadi sudah di ujung lidah, tapi ketika jadenya bersibobrok dengan tajamnya oniks Sasuke, Sakura menelan salivanya gugup. Tatapan matanya benar-benar tajam, mungkin kalau di manga sudah digambar ada pancaran sinar ultramen. Ini juga yang jadi alasan kenapa Sakura suka mengkeret di hadapan Sasuke. Genetik Uchihanya benar-benar kental. Nyeremin.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura berujar dengan suara lembut, "iya, Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Gitu dong." Sakura nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri melihat seringai angkuh di wajah Sasuke. "Malam ini aku nggak bisa ke rumah."

Seperti mendengar nomor lotrenya dicabut, Sakura langsung menyambar dengan senyum lebar di bibir, "oooh, nggak apa-apa."

"Tou-san pengen aku—"

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Sans aja bro~"

"Tapi bakal aku usahain sebelum jam sembilan—"

"Alaaah," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, "pamali nggak dengerin kata orangtua. Tou-san pasti butuh kamu banget ya? Temenin Tou-san aja, kasihan, udah tua. Nggak dateng malem ini juga nggak apa-apa. Besok-besok nggak dateng juga nggak apa-apa. Sekalian aja nggak usah dateng-dateng lagi, nggak apa-apa."

Seiring dengan kata per kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura, wajah Sasuke menggelap. Keningnya berkerut, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis, sementara tatapan matanya mendingin. Tapi Sakura sudah biasa menghadapi mood prodigi Uchiha satu ini, yang kalau dilembekin malah makin jadi. Lagian, Sasuke sudah tahu Sakura tidak rela diikat di hubungan mereka, jadi harusnya tidak kaget lihat pacar sendiri malah antusias tidak diapelin 'kan?

Ada jeda tiga sekon, jeda yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding dan merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Benar saja.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menghapus sisa jarak di antara mereka. Kedua lengannya langsung melingkari pinggang Sakura dan memaksa tubuh gadis itu menempel ke tubuhnya, kepalanya ditundukkan, dan dengan bibirnya yang nyaris menyentuh telinga kiri Sakura, dia berbisik, "liat kamu nggak berhenti ngomong bikin aku mikir hal-hal yang bisa bikin kamu diam. Mau tau?"

Sakura, yang kepalanya dipaksa bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke, menggeleng dramatis.

Tapi penolakan Sakura tidak berarti banyak untuk Sasuke. "Hal yang biasa Hinata bikin untuk Naruto. Kamu tau kan? Hm?"

Cerita-cerita bertema dewasa yang selalu dinarasikan Hinata setiap dini hari di hari Minggu—beberapa jam setelah kencan romantis ala-ala NaruHina, seketika terputar bak rol film di ingatan Sakura dan sukses membuat gadis itu mual. Terlebih ketika visualisasi ungu vs kuning dengan segera berganti menjadi merah jambu vs hitam—

"EWW!" Dengan paksa Sakura melepaskan pelukan posesif Sasuke dan mengambil lima langkah mundur. "Pervert!"

Makian Sakura dibalas dengan seringai menjengkelkan dari Sasuke. Dua tangannya kembali diselipkan ke dalam kantung celana. "Aku bakal usahain jam sembilan bakal ke rumah kamu. Jangan tidur dulu."

"Nggak janji."

"Sakura!"

Sakura menggerutu. "Malem ini aku mau nonton drama Korea. Kalau emang udah capek banget (diam-diam innernya muntah) mending nggak usah deh. Kan besok kita janjian juga mau double date sama Hinata sama Naruto."

"I appreciate your concern, darl, tapi aku. Malam. Ini. Mau. Datang. Paham?"

Sadar bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menang argumentasi dengan titisan pantat ayam ini, Sakura mengangguk pasrah. "Iya deh. Tapi awas ya, jam sembilan lewat sedetik aja, aku bakal kunci pintu rumah. Kamu ngapelin nenek Chiyo aja sekalian." Nenek Chiyo adalah tetangga Sakura, hanya tinggal berdua dengan cucu angkat laki-lakinya. Rumornya sih beliau masih perawan tingting.

"Kamu harusnya bahagia aku usahain buat datang malam ini," kata Sasuke, tangannya terjulur untuk menyelipkan rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga gadis itu. "Kamu tahu, acara apa yang dibuat Tousan malam ini?"

Sakura tidak penasaran, jadi dia tidak peduli. Tapi menolak uluran penjelasan Sasuke sementara tangan pemuda itu asyik bermain dengan helai-helai rambutnya bukan pilihan bijak.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, non-antusias.

"An auction."

"Lelang?" Cetek amat.

"Bukan sembarang lelang," jawab Sasuke. "Malam ini bukan barang yang akan dilelang, tapi perempuan."

"PEREMPUAN?!"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau barang yang dilelang harus dipoles biar keliatan cantik, perempuan yang dilelang juga harus. Bedanya, mereka cuma harus lenggak-lenggok tanpa busana—"

"TANPA BUSANA?!"

"—dan nunjukkin beberapa keahlian. Percaya sama aku, apapun yang kamu dengar dari Hinata belum apa-apa dibanding perempuan-perempuan ini. Dan siapapun yang menang, berhak dapat seutuhnya."

Penjelasan Sasuke berakhir menyisakan Sakura yang putih pucat di tempatnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke yang berkedut menahan tawa, konsentrasinya pecah ke bayangan pelelangan yang barusan dideskripsikan Sasuke.

"Jadi kamu harusnya bahagia," lanjut Sasuke. Dia menutup jarak mereka kembali dengan merangkul tubuh kaku Sakura. Satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sakura dan memeluk tubuh gadisnya erat, sementara tangan yang lain melingkar di belakang leher Sakura, memaksa kepala gadis itu bersandar di dadanya. Bibirnya mencium lembut kening Sakura sebelum berbisik,

"karena apapun yang terjadi, aku bakal selalu ingat cewek yang nggak pernah nungguin aku di rumah."

"Mama kamu emang nggak pernah nungguin kamu pulang?"

(sepertinya tamat)

 **catatan penulis:**

 **E E Q INI APAAAAAH WKWKWKWK**

 **Apalah pokoknya ini udah. Jangan lupa review dan favenya ya~!**

 **oiyo, fic yang lain nggak tau deh kapan update, plotnya udah pada lupa. maaf ya : (**


End file.
